This invention relates to row crop harvesting and gathering units of the type commonly used on forage harvesters for harvesting corn and sorghums, and more particularly, to a row crop unit having a crop severing means comprising a pair of overlapping rotary disk cutters and a novel stripper plate used therewith to prevent the accumulation of crop debris in the crop gathering structure.
It is previously known to provide a pair of overlapping rotary disk cutters for severing rows of crop stalks entering the gathering passages of a forage harvester. However, one problem encountered with cutting the crop stalks in this manner is that uncut material such as grasses, weeds, leaves and other debris can pass the cutting disks without being severed. This material tends to collect or impinge on the frame of the gathering passage and interfere with the crop conveying means. Cut debris which is not securely gripped by the gathering means can also drop down and impinge on the frame having a like effect.